1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method of transmitting and receiving content through a network.
2. Description of Related Art
When content, such as multimedia, is received through a network, a change in a transmission data rate of the network may influence a continuous flow of content for playback. For example, in an ideal network reception state, normal playback is possible by receiving a sufficient quantity of data that is needed for playback during a period of time. In a poor network reception state, failing to receive a sufficient quantity of data may lead to an intermittent connection during media playback.
A change in a transmission data rate occurring in a poor connection state may be compensated by backlogging data received for continuous content playback in a buffer. The data may be read and played from the buffer when a predetermined quantity of data is secured in the buffer subsequent to a predetermined period of latency has elapsed.